


Travel around the world with Ineffable husbands

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, To make you smile, around the world, doodling, from your photo, photo doodle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: I was thinking a lot how to lift the mood a little and I came up with this project. WE can’t go anywhere but THEY can, so let’s do ‘Travel around the world with Ineffable husbands’.You can send me a picture (photo) of a place with a description of where it is and I’ll try to doodle my ineffable noseless figures into it.#AroundTheWorldWithIneffableHusbands
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 57





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.

I was thinking a lot how to lift the mood a little and I came up with this project. WE can’t go anywhere but THEY can, so let’s do ‘Travel around the world with Ineffable husbands’.

  
You can send me **a picture (photo)** of a place with a description of where it is and I’ll try to doodle my ineffable noseless figures into it. I won’t do details, so don’t expect close-ups, but I can try different poses and funny or cute situations. You can send me the pics through **PM** (IG, tumblr - Patolozka, FB - Pat Olozka) or email **patolozka86@gmail.com** and if I have time, I’ll try to do something with them.

Please just your photo or a picture from free database of pics, thank you. Also consider the quality of picture, the better the quality the better the result (I hope).

  
#AroundTheWorldWithIneffableHusbands


	2. Around the World, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey, Italy, Egypt and UK with Aziraphale and Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	3. Around the World, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First requests for travelling with ineffable husbands: USA and Canada.

**Lewis & Clark State Park, South Dakota** for holycatsandrebbits (tumblr, ao3, IG)

 **Canada, salmon statue Sam** for my-sleepy-head (tumblr)

and

 **Arizona, Grand Canyon** for nydsthehuman (IG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	4. Around the World, part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lithuania, USA, France and UK ;-)

Some other places from ‚Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘ project of mine

 **Lithuania, Hill of Crosses** for Karen

 **Lincoln Center New York** for Julia Rubin (FB)

 **Paris, Louvre** for infinitevariety (tumblr)

 **Coeur d'Alene, Idaho** for thisoutlawbit (IG)

 **London, St James** for gigglemug.art (IG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	5. Around the World, part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USA, New Zealand, Puerto Rico and Japan ;-)

Today’s package for 'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘ project   
**Underground railroad church in Brooklyn NY USA** for Barbara Abramowitz FB  
**Canajoharie library and Arkell Museum** for Heather Restuccia FB  
**Riverton, New Zealand** for Rowan Stratford FB  
**Parque de Bombas (Antique Firehouse) in Ponce, Puerto Rico** for Genesis Calderon Borgos FB  
**Japan, university campus** for Julie Thédié FB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	6. Around the World, part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USA, Argentina, Iceland ;-)

New places from **'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘** project

 **Ghiradelli square, San Francisco** for jessiemarie921 IG

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina** for the.kitsuneko IG

 **Altanic City, New Jersey** for Alicia Brinkofski FB

 **Eyjafjallajökull volcano, Iceland** for Sara Pulley Eastwell FB

 **Seattle Troll** for Layna Andersen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	7. Around the World, part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China, Northern Ireland, France, Israel and Norway. Enjoy;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something unbelievable happened today! I was finished with today’s package of pictures before 19 hour and not at 23:30 as usual :-D  
> Many thanks to everyone who participated (yes I still accept pictures, just consider the quality of your photo, please) and many thanks to everyone who wasn’t shy and commented that these silly pictures made them a little happier!  
> Tomorrow there will be a Hogwarts special :-D

Today’s photos for **'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘** project:

 **Beijing, China** for tickety-boo-af tumblr

 **The Giant’s Causeway, Northern Ireland** for localinfinite IG

 **Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France** for Sarah Bee FB, Suvroc on AO3 and Tumblr

 **Rosh HaNikra Grotto, Israel** for Ronit F Baraz FB

 **Lofoten, Norway** for Scholiast IG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	8. Hogwarts special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ineffable husbands in Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this special to amazing artists Pinkpiggy93 and lychoubi.art for their bloody good Harry Potter AUs.  
> The Hogwarts photos used for this special are mine, the photo from Privet Drive is for gigglemug.art (IG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.  
> The next special will be the next Saturday and the theme is Middle-earth.


	9. Around the World, part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For today - UK, Canada, Ireland and USA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are already 42 photos for this project drawn, wow!
> 
> Next Saturday there will be a Middle-earth special. I have only one photo for it so far (mine), so if you are interested in your photo being there you can send me some too (or I’ll have to find something on free photo databases)…  
> For tomorrow I decided to have a one day break from doodling (maybe) and posting (yes, there won’t be any TAW husbands tomorrow, sorry), but I still accept photos from around the world, so you can send me them via mail (patolozka86@gmail.com) or via PM’s (IG, tumblr, FB) and please do it sooner than later before I exhaust myself with this project :-D

New photos for **'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘** project

 **UK, Brighton** for Kratula (ao3)

 **The Canadian War Memorial in Ottawa, Canada** for edhelwen1 tumblr

 **Gaspé peninsula, Province of Quebec, Canada** for Johanne Durocher Norchet FB

 **Cliffs of Moher, Ireland** for Maevethewriter IG

 **New York Public Library, Christopher Robin Milne's toys** for Elyse Laura FB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	10. Around the World, part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Netherland, Norway and USA.

Today’s photos for **'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘** project

 **Botel Amsterodam** for Kratula (ao3)

 **Lofoten, Norway** for Scholiast IG

 **Michigan, USA** for Paula Guibord FB

 **USA, Stevenson Park, Stevenson** for leznami IG

 **The Living Planet Aquarium in Utah, USA** for creatorofthemind IG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	11. Around the World, part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czech Republic, Lithuania, UK, Portugal and Malaysia;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange thing was happening to my PC today, some update or st, and Photoshop was reacting nightmarishly slowly but at the end I won, wahoo!

New photos for **'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘** project

**Czech Republic, Prague, Charles bridge** for fuckyeahgoodomens tumblr

**Lithuania, Gedimino kapo - hill of Gediminas grave -** for Yana

**Bath, Royal Crescent** for Literarion twitter

**São Miguel, Azores, Portugal** for singasongrightnow tumblr

**temple of Kek Lok Si in Penang, Malaysia** for brainoflaser tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	12. Around the World, part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy, Spain and Croatia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just these three acrobatic pictures for today, I can’t do more…

New photos for **'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘** project

**Italy, Caorle** for dragonslover98 tumblr

**Spain, Madrid** for pinkishdolphin tumblr

**Croatia, Porec, dolphins** for Patolozka (yes, it’s mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	13. Around the World, part XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark, USA and Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project brings me so much joy, many thanks to everyone who already participated! But I must apologize - I have to limit the pictures I do for only three per day and also I have to postpone the Middle-earth special that I planned for tomorrow. I will do more pictures next week, I’m sure, but I need a break;-)  
> With love  
> Patolozka  
> EDIT: I forgot to post it yesterday... Well... I prepared it but then I let it only in preview, urgh. Sorry...

Today’s photos for **'Travel Around The World With Ineffable Husbands‘** project

 **Christiansborg Palace, Copenhagen, Denmark** for Janina

 **Crater-lake, Oregon** for Kimber Jungwirth FB

 **Sydney Opera** for space_anu IG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


	14. Around the World, part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USA and Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the tour;-)

**USA, Massachusetts, Boston, Fenway Park** for conniecottmannart IG

**Italy, Elba and mini-cars** , both mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow the project on instagram or tumblr under my account (Patolozka) or under a tag #aroundtheworldwithineffablehusbands.


End file.
